The New World Saga Book 1: Minecraft
by JayMan551
Summary: In this story Isaac visits the world of Minecraft except nothing is as it seems and everything is different. This is where Isaac discovers what makes him special and that some where people do need him, just not in he normal world. Rated T for violence.
1. An Out Of World Experience

**(A/N) Hello for the first time readers, this is JayMan551 you may know me from any site that I have this username on, YouTube, PSN, Xbox, Flip Note Hatena (don't be stupid it's a Nintendo DSi thing), and uhh... other things that I can't remember at the moment. Anyway this is my first story, so don't be mean, I allow constructive criticism, but flames will be shunned (unless they have a valid point). Anyway enough chitchat TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft, I do own this plot line and the personalities I give the characters (I'm only saying this once)**

The New World Saga Book 1: Minecraft

Chapter 1: An out of world experience

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Jackson," My teacher called impatiently "attention at the front please." I shook my head and focused on my teacher, Mr. Brownswell. He was in his mid thirties with buzzed brown hair (he claims to have once been a Navy Seal, but everybody knows he's lying), he was wearing a tan polo-shirt with green and gray plaid stripes. He was also wearing khaki pants. Satisfied that he had my attention he continued with his lecture about the skeletal system. I sighed and looked out the second story window to my left. It overlooked the courtyard, with the flagpoles swaying in the breeze. It was still pretty early so I saw some last minute late students running in the front door. I then focused on the reflection in the window. I stared at my useless black hair that always fell back into place not matter what I did not it, no amount of hair gel would change that, so I accepted it and left it alone. I then stared at my face, wishing I could tan my body instead of burn it when I stayed outside too long. I then realized that the person behind me was whispering about me, she and the person to her left were whispering just loud enough for me to hear.

"OMG," said the girl behind me, "I can't believe that my first day of high school I get stuck behind that nerd."

"Oh yeah definitely," said her friend, "He's such a looser, I heard that he's sooo poor that he eats garbage and his form of entertainment is hiding from hobos."

The two girls giggled knowing I heard them. I sighed, and decided to just ignore them. Although they are partly true, I am dirt poor, I did have to eat garbage once, that was only once and I had no other choice. The people who provided for me (my friend Tim and his parents) were out of town. See my parents abandoned me, but not in an adoption home, noooo they just threw an infant out on the street to die. Lucky for me there was a hobo who took care of me till I was eight or nine, then he was murdered. Then for a few years I was alone, I got a job (don't ask how or who in their right mind would hire an eight or nine year old) I did mediocre chores or jobs, in payment they bought me clothes and paid for my education, at the time I thought education was pointless, I knew how to steal, read and write, I knew all the survival basics. I just wish people would mind their own business, like the cheerleaders behind me. But if everybody minded their own business, then I wouldn't have clothes, and I would be eating out of the garbage every day.

I managed to survive my first day of high school (as a freshman), without getting lost or beat up by the football team just for being born. Unfortunately I didn't share any classes with Tim, my best and only friend, which means I was stuck with complete and total strangers for eight hours every day. My only reprieve is after school, where I can go home to my cardboard box. It's an old refrigerator box, so its kinda large enough for me to fit in and sleep, I'm gonna have to find a new box or something to fit in, cause I'm outgrowing my current box.

After school I was relaxing in my cardboard box, when my neighbor, Billy showed up. **(A/N I know, Billy what an original name...)** He was wearing his usual faded, red and green plaid shirt, that were ripped up at the sleeves, neck and bottom it also had various holes and stains in it. His ripped up blue jeans were covered in fresh mud. He knocked on the opening in my box and opened his mouth like he was trying to say something, but was too nervous to spit it out. I waited patiently for him to gain his courage, when he put a decisive look on his face.

"Sooo... did you ask your friend's... " he suddenly lost his voice, and started hitting himself on the head. Billy has his problems and isn't the brightest light bulb in the closet. That decisive face came back. "Did you ask your friend's parents to adopt you yet!" He suddenly blurted out.

"No I, never planned too," I suddenly realized his sudden interest in me moving out "So no you can't have my box." A while back I asked Tim's dad to cut some plywood about the shape of my entrance, he told me no, but he did say something about making me a house out of plywood (that never happened) so I almost forgot about it (emphasis on almost)

The hobo looked disappointed. Then his face lit. The look that followed could only be described as creepy, if for the fact that his face was unshaven and if his teeth weren't yellow with some missing it would have almost been scary. He moved faster than I knew he could and wrapped his slimy greasy hands around my neck. He kinda caught me off guard, but me eating two square meals a day and me taking P.E. he might have managed to beat me I yanked his hands away from my face. Then I grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind my back. He started to reach at me with his other hand, but yanked it back when I flicked my wrist and caused pain to shoot up his arm. I planted my foot on his back and kicked him out. Then I pulled the two flaps on either side of the box shut blocking him from view. I then proceeded to tape it shut on the inside. After a while I dozed off in to a restless slumber.

I woke up suddenly not realizing why I had awoken, when I heard a distant boom and realized that a thunder-storm was approaching. I grabbed my switch-blade knife and cut the tape. I held my knife at the ready waiting for Billy to try and jump me. But he never came, suddenly I realized I was wasting time, while I waited for Billy the storm I heard earlier was slowly rumbling closer. Realizing this I took off running down the street. After a while of running around corners and across streets Tim's house came into view. It was a two bed, two bath, single story house. I soon realized none of the lights were on, two reasons as to why popped into my head, either the power is out or they're asleep. I started banging on the door as loud as I could. It started to rain, I mean not just rain but pouring down as hard as possible. After a while of me pounding I realized that they were sleeping. So I ran around to the back of Tim's house and climbed the chain link fence, into his back yard. I found their cellar door and yanked it open, jumped in and slammed it behind me before I got any wetter.

On days like this Tim's parents let me sleep in the cellar, and out of the rain. They put in a computer and a TV for me to use while I stayed. I dried my hands as best as I could on my shirt, then grabbed a sticky note and pen, and wrote 'Stormed last night came here to stay dry' I then stuck the sticky note to the door that led to the rest of their house. After a while of staring at my handiwork eventually I closed the door and walked over to the computer. I wiggled the mouse to see if it was on then the screen came alive with my screen saver, the bouncing windows logo. Then it asked me who's account to log into, I clicked on my account. Then it was my wallpaper (no icons), which was a picture of a couple of (Minecraft) creepers, that I found on the internet. Soon all the icons appeared, there weren't that many just Minecraft, my computer recording program, and the Google chrome icon. I clicked on the Minecraft icon, didn't feel like recording today, I logged into my account (I ain't about to put my username and password here). Then it went to the loading screen, then the main menu. I clicked the single player button, then selected the world called new world **(A/N Yeah I know that name isn't original either)**.

(Unknown POV)

The Ender dragon, realizing I was here, came at me with a slow, and calculating speed. As it approached me, I readied my obsidian sword and waited. When it was in striking range I killed it with a single blow.

"Traitor..." was the last thing to ever come out of its mouth, as it disappeared in death, the exit portal appeared and so did 100 levels of experience points. I looked to the exit portal and saw the dragon egg on top. I teleported over and grabbed the egg, then exited the End. As I appeared in the Terra world all of the nearby endermen approached me.

"Welcome my brothers and sisters in arms, together we have destroyed the ender dragon! And together we will leave this world with the wish this egg will grant us!"

(Isaac's POV)

It was the weirdest thing I ever saw. A large group of endermen surrounding a larger enderman, with what looked like an obsidian crown on its head and the dragon egg in its hand. Then suddenly a voice started coming out of my computer speakers, at first it was just a bunch of incoherent mumbling.

"Wish" one voice said.

"Dragon egg" another voice said

That's when I understood what it was trying to tell me that I had to get the dragon egg away from the endermen, and luckily for me I have a bucket of water or three. I spilled the first bucket of water and the water flowed in all directions. It didn't even reach the endermen farthest from the egg I got to the outskirts of the water and dropped the second bucket, the water touched the dragon egg and half of the endermen (including the one with the crown) hissed and teleported away I walked to the egg and dropped the last bucket of water on top of it. The rest of the endermen hissed and teleported away. The enderman surrounded me (and the water) and kept trying to teleport to me. But the water kept them back, and if they got too close my iron sword kept them back nicely too. After a while I remembered the egg, I then proceeded to grab it and put it in my backpack. Then (I'm just going to call it the king enderman) the king enderman seemed pretty mad at this.

(King enderman POV)

That little meat block dares to place his hands on the Egg, then proceeds to put it in his filthy bag!

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" I roared, which scared all of the endermen scattering away from me, they have learned not to get on my bad side. I teleported to the meat block and swung my obsidian sword at him, the meat block blocks it with his iron sword and manages to hold me off, but I know this won't last long I can already hear his iron sword groaning under the pressure, it will crack soon.

(Isaac's POV)

I am seriously freaked out right now, since when can an enderman hold and use a sword? And since when can swords be made out of obsidian! And on top of that those stupid voices won't shut up! Then I noticed something, something bad, my sword was breaking! This cannot get any worse. My sword shattered and little fragments of iron exploded outwards. As the shards approached my game character everything went into slow mow, then I made a wish, realizing that it could save him. _I wish I could be somewhere safe._

_ "Your wish will be granted."_

The screen turned white, then little green matrix like codes appeared on the screen, moving too fast for me to read. The white was starting to hurt my eyes, so I tried to close my eyes and look away. Even with my eyes closed the white blank and green letters stayed burned into my eyes. I wanted to scream, I opened my mouth to scream but not a single whimper came out. Then suddenly I blacked out, The blackness was a good change of scenery from the whiteness.

**A/N Yes! Chapter one down, who knows how many others to go. Wait what? Anyway, what did you guys and gals think? Was it good was it bad? Tell me! If you guys don't review Isaac won't live to see the end of this story.**

**Isaac: "WHAT! No don't condemn me PLEASE!**

**Go back to your little box, now.**

**Isaac: "Okay..."**

**Now that that's out of the way, Review NOW!**


	2. Wait, WHERE AM I!

**(A/N) Hello for the first time readers, this is JayMan551 you may know me from any site that I have this username on, YouTube, PSN, Xbox, Flip Note Hatena (don't be stupid it's a Nintendo DSi thing), and uhh... other things that I can't remember at the moment. Anyway this is my first story, so don't be mean, I allow constructive criticism, but flames will be shunned (unless they have a valid point). Anyway enough chitchat TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft, I do own this plot line and the personalities I give the characters (I'm only saying this once)**

The New World Saga Book 1: Minecraft

Chapter 1: An out of world experience

"Uh, excuse me Mr. Jackson," My teacher called impatiently "attention at the front please." I shook my head and focused on my teacher, Mr. Brownswell. He was in his mid thirties with buzzed brown hair (he claims to have once been a Navy Seal, but everybody knows he's lying), he was wearing a tan polo-shirt with green and gray plaid stripes. He was also wearing khaki pants. Satisfied that he had my attention he continued with his lecture about the skeletal system. I sighed and looked out the second story window to my left. It overlooked the courtyard, with the flagpoles swaying in the breeze. It was still pretty early so I saw some last minute late students running in the front door. I then focused on the reflection in the window. I stared at my useless black hair that always fell back into place not matter what I did not it, no amount of hair gel would change that, so I accepted it and left it alone. I then stared at my face, wishing I could tan my body instead of burn it when I stayed outside too long. I then realized that the person behind me was whispering about me, she and the person to her left were whispering just loud enough for me to hear.

"OMG," said the girl behind me, "I can't believe that my first day of high school I get stuck behind that nerd."

"Oh yeah definitely," said her friend, "He's such a looser, I heard that he's sooo poor that he eats garbage and his form of entertainment is hiding from hobos."

The two girls giggled knowing I heard them. I sighed, and decided to just ignore them. Although they are partly true, I am dirt poor, I did have to eat garbage once, that was only once and I had no other choice. The people who provided for me (my friend Tim and his parents) were out of town. See my parents abandoned me, but not in an adoption home, noooo they just threw an infant out on the street to die. Lucky for me there was a hobo who took care of me till I was eight or nine, then he was murdered. Then for a few years I was alone, I got a job (don't ask how or who in their right mind would hire an eight or nine year old) I did mediocre chores or jobs, in payment they bought me clothes and paid for my education, at the time I thought education was pointless, I knew how to steal, read and write, I knew all the survival basics. I just wish people would mind their own business, like the cheerleaders behind me. But if everybody minded their own business, then I wouldn't have clothes, and I would be eating out of the garbage every day.

I managed to survive my first day of high school (as a freshman), without getting lost or beat up by the football team just for being born. Unfortunately I didn't share any classes with Tim, my best and only friend, which means I was stuck with complete and total strangers for eight hours every day. My only reprieve is after school, where I can go home to my cardboard box. It's an old refrigerator box, so its kinda large enough for me to fit in and sleep, I'm gonna have to find a new box or something to fit in, cause I'm outgrowing my current box.

After school I was relaxing in my cardboard box, when my neighbor, Billy showed up. **(A/N I know, Billy what an original name...)** He was wearing his usual faded, red and green plaid shirt, that were ripped up at the sleeves, neck and bottom it also had various holes and stains in it. His ripped up blue jeans were covered in fresh mud. He knocked on the opening in my box and opened his mouth like he was trying to say something, but was too nervous to spit it out. I waited patiently for him to gain his courage, when he put a decisive look on his face.

"Sooo... did you ask your friend's... " he suddenly lost his voice, and started hitting himself on the head. Billy has his problems and isn't the brightest light bulb in the closet. That decisive face came back. "Did you ask your friend's parents to adopt you yet!" He suddenly blurted out.

"No I, never planned too," I suddenly realized his sudden interest in me moving out "So no you can't have my box." A while back I asked Tim's dad to cut some plywood about the shape of my entrance, he told me no, but he did say something about making me a house out of plywood (that never happened) so I almost forgot about it (emphasis on almost)

The hobo looked disappointed. Then his face lit. The look that followed could only be described as creepy, if for the fact that his face was unshaven and if his teeth weren't yellow with some missing it would have almost been scary. He moved faster than I knew he could and wrapped his slimy greasy hands around my neck. He kinda caught me off guard, but me eating two square meals a day and me taking P.E. he might have managed to beat me I yanked his hands away from my face. Then I grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind my back. He started to reach at me with his other hand, but yanked it back when I flicked my wrist and caused pain to shoot up his arm. I planted my foot on his back and kicked him out. Then I pulled the two flaps on either side of the box shut blocking him from view. I then proceeded to tape it shut on the inside. After a while I dozed off in to a restless slumber.

I woke up suddenly not realizing why I had awoken, when I heard a distant boom and realized that a thunder-storm was approaching. I grabbed my switch-blade knife and cut the tape. I held my knife at the ready waiting for Billy to try and jump me. But he never came, suddenly I realized I was wasting time, while I waited for Billy the storm I heard earlier was slowly rumbling closer. Realizing this I took off running down the street. After a while of running around corners and across streets Tim's house came into view. It was a two bed, two bath, single story house. I soon realized none of the lights were on, two reasons as to why popped into my head, either the power is out or they're asleep. I started banging on the door as loud as I could. It started to rain, I mean not just rain but pouring down as hard as possible. After a while of me pounding I realized that they were sleeping. So I ran around to the back of Tim's house and climbed the chain link fence, into his back yard. I found their cellar door and yanked it open, jumped in and slammed it behind me before I got any wetter.

On days like this Tim's parents let me sleep in the cellar, and out of the rain. They put in a computer and a TV for me to use while I stayed. I dried my hands as best as I could on my shirt, then grabbed a sticky note and pen, and wrote 'Stormed last night came here to stay dry' I then stuck the sticky note to the door that led to the rest of their house. After a while of staring at my handiwork eventually I closed the door and walked over to the computer. I wiggled the mouse to see if it was on then the screen came alive with my screen saver, the bouncing windows logo. Then it asked me who's account to log into, I clicked on my account. Then it was my wallpaper (no icons), which was a picture of a couple of (Minecraft) creepers, that I found on the internet. Soon all the icons appeared, there weren't that many just Minecraft, my computer recording program, and the Google chrome icon. I clicked on the Minecraft icon, didn't feel like recording today, I logged into my account (I ain't about to put my username and password here). Then it went to the loading screen, then the main menu. I clicked the single player button, then selected the world called new world **(A/N Yeah I know that name isn't original either)**.

(Unknown POV)

The Ender dragon, realizing I was here, came at me with a slow, and calculating speed. As it approached me, I readied my obsidian sword and waited. When it was in striking range I killed it with a single blow.

"Traitor..." was the last thing to ever come out of its mouth, as it disappeared in death, the exit portal appeared and so did 100 levels of experience points. I looked to the exit portal and saw the dragon egg on top. I teleported over and grabbed the egg, then exited the End. As I appeared in the Terra world all of the nearby endermen approached me.

"Welcome my brothers and sisters in arms, together we have destroyed the ender dragon! And together we will leave this world with the wish this egg will grant us!"

(Isaac's POV)

It was the weirdest thing I ever saw. A large group of endermen surrounding a larger enderman, with what looked like an obsidian crown on its head and the dragon egg in its hand. Then suddenly a voice started coming out of my computer speakers, at first it was just a bunch of incoherent mumbling.

"Wish" one voice said.

"Dragon egg" another voice said

That's when I understood what it was trying to tell me that I had to get the dragon egg away from the endermen, and luckily for me I have a bucket of water or three. I spilled the first bucket of water and the water flowed in all directions. It didn't even reach the endermen farthest from the egg I got to the outskirts of the water and dropped the second bucket, the water touched the dragon egg and half of the endermen (including the one with the crown) hissed and teleported away I walked to the egg and dropped the last bucket of water on top of it. The rest of the endermen hissed and teleported away. The enderman surrounded me (and the water) and kept trying to teleport to me. But the water kept them back, and if they got too close my iron sword kept them back nicely too. After a while I remembered the egg, I then proceeded to grab it and put it in my backpack. Then (I'm just going to call it the king enderman) the king enderman seemed pretty mad at this.

(King enderman POV)

That little meat block dares to place his hands on the Egg, then proceeds to put it in his filthy bag!

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" I roared, which scared all of the endermen scattering away from me, they have learned not to get on my bad side. I teleported to the meat block and swung my obsidian sword at him, the meat block blocks it with his iron sword and manages to hold me off, but I know this won't last long I can already hear his iron sword groaning under the pressure, it will crack soon.

(Isaac's POV)

I am seriously freaked out right now, since when can an enderman hold and use a sword? And since when can swords be made out of obsidian! And on top of that those stupid voices won't shut up! Then I noticed something, something bad, my sword was breaking! This cannot get any worse. My sword shattered and little fragments of iron exploded outwards. As the shards approached my game character everything went into slow mow, then I made a wish, realizing that it could save him. _I wish I could be somewhere safe._

_ "Your wish will be granted."_

The screen turned white, then little green matrix like codes appeared on the screen, moving too fast for me to read. The white was starting to hurt my eyes, so I tried to close my eyes and look away. Even with my eyes closed the white blank and green letters stayed burned into my eyes. I wanted to scream, I opened my mouth to scream but not a single whimper came out. Then suddenly I blacked out, The blackness was a good change of scenery from the whiteness.

**A/N Yes! Chapter one down, who knows how many others to go. Wait what? Anyway, what did you guys and gals think? Was it good was it bad? Tell me! If you guys don't review Isaac won't live to see the end of this story.**

**Isaac: "WHAT! No don't condemn me PLEASE!**

**Go back to your little box, now.**

**Isaac: "Okay..."**

**Now that that's out of the way, Review NOW!**


	3. This isn't anywhere NEAR normal!

**A/N Hello once again readers! This is chapter three of ****This Whole New World****. This is what all of you readers have been waiting for! The part where Isaac interacts with the not so NPC village he got blown up near. By the way did ya'll hear about the Colorado movie massacre? If so well I'm gonna talk about it anyway for the people that haven't heard about it so bear with me. So what happened was some guy went to the premiere of that new batman movie, well actually a lot of people did, well he threw a few smoke grenades and started shooting people, there were 70 wounded and 12 dead. Then when the investigators went to check his house for abnormalities, they set off the booby traps he left for them. I don't know what his problem was, but I think he was a complete psycho. Due to my busy schedule and for future school purposes I'm changing my posting schedule.  
I am no longer posting a new chapter on Mondays, the mew chapters will now be whenever I finish them. Next Tuesday is my birthday. I'm turning 16, I'll be going to six flags with some friends and family the next day. Then Saturday is my party, with more friends, family.**

**Isaac: Wait your turning 16? I thought you told me you were-**

*****_**Slaps hand over Isaacs mouth, then replaces it with duck tape***_

**Anyway, please ignore the boy with tape on his mouth, now enough rambling on to the story!**

The New World Saga Book 1: Minecraft

Chapter 3: This isn't anywhere **near** normal!

I was surrounded by darkness, I heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing, smelt nothing. After what felt like hours I began to question whether I was alive or not. Then a few more hours passed before I saw a small glowing dot, almost like a star, off in the distance. I just stared at it for a few minutes, it confused me, this is because it just popped up out of nowhere. It was all alone and surrounded by darkness, it almost looked lonely, and I almost felt sorry for it. Then it started to approach me, slowly almost like it was trying to figure out what I was. I soon realized that it wasn't as far as I thought it was. It became inches from my face and I realized it was a Minecraft diamond. I reached out and grabbed it, it fit snugly into the palm of my hand. I stared at its beauty in awe. Then I heard a bunch of voices. I recognized these voices as the ones that told me to protect the egg.

_"Hello Isaac,"_ One voice said clearly above all the others _"We have been expecting you."_

"Really?" I asked confused about my situation "Why would you all powerful beings expect someone as lowly and unimportant as me?"

_"You are needed in this world, the people here have not changed their ways for many years," _The voice stated _"And now the monsters of this world grow tired of the way things are and are challenging the how things are supposed to work."_

"So I've noticed," remembering the enderman with the sword made of obsidian "But what does this have to do with me?"

_"You are the one of prophecy, the being to transfer worlds, and save ours."_

"Why me?" I asked still confused on how I fit into the picture.

_"We must return you to the world that needs saving, tell no one of this meeting, or there will be consequences"._

"Why me?" I repeated a little more urgently. "WHY ME?" Then it was black again, I looked down at the diamond in my hand, it had somehow manifested into three. But they weren't that strange aqua color like they were supposed to be, they were white, the white diamonds almost seemed to glow in response to my touch. Then I felt myself being pulled, hopefully towards reality, but two of the three diamonds were being pulled the opposite direction, the third stay stuck to my hand.

(Village King POV)

The stranger that was exploded outside of my village, was now in the healer's hut, he was hurt pretty badly, and was holding a strange object in his hand. No one knew what it was, he wouldn't let go like it was his lifeline or something. He was wearing clothes that didn't match any of the other villages. Which means that he is an outsider. This outsider was weird, he had nothing on him except for the object in his hand.

"Sire!" A servant called "Sire, the outsider is waking!" The servant exclaimed.

"Fine then take me to him." I ordered

"Right away sir." The servant replied, before leading me out of my castle and down towards the village healer. The healer didn't live too far from the castle, so the trip didn't last long. When we arrived the hut was surrounded by villagers, curious about the outsider.

"Leave us." I ordered, and all the villagers complied by leaving the immediate area and continuing on with their lives. As soon as the villagers cleared out I entered the hut.

The outsider was sitting on the healer's bed staring at the object in his hand. He was wearing strange clothes indeed, a black robe, except the bottom was separate and it did not appear to tie together, and some blue pants that didn't look like wool had made it. **(A/N Basically Isaac is wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans.) **I cleared my throat, the outsider jumped and closed his hand quickly.

(Isaac's POV)

I was staring at the white diamond in my hand, living proof that the vision with the bodiless voice, and the other two white diamonds was real. The more I thought about it the clearer an image in the background became. The image I soon realized was that of a white sword, crossed with a black sword.

Someone clearing their throat pulled me from my thoughts. Instinctively I hid the white diamond. I looked up to see a man wearing a purple cloak with a white fluffy trim. He wore a gold crown on his head. He held himself as an arrogant fool. I disliked him instantly. The healer was a nice lady, she smelled like flowers and herbs, she wore a plain robe that marked her as a peasant. Every villager wore the same type of robe, but they made their own changes to fit their job description, such as the healer had little pouches for her to keep her herbs on her in case of an emergency. The healer heard the nobleman and bowed to him before continuing her work. The nobleman or ruler, whatever he is looked at me expecting me to do the same. Instead I glared at him, which obviously meant no way was I bowing to him unless every animal in Minecraft sprouted wings and flew off into the ender dragon's mouth.

"Bow." He ordered shooting me a murderous glare.

"Never." I just glared right back.

(Village King POV)

The nerve on this outsider, not only is he refusing to bow to me the obvious ruler of this village, but he just had to say no to my face. He was making me look bad in front of the town healer, who would no doubt gossip about this to the rest of my village. I glared at the outsider making it as obvious as possible to this simple minded hooligan that refusing to bow to me was a mistake. Man this guy must be a real moron.

"Give me what is in your hand," I ordered, maybe if I had something he obviously cared about maybe he would finally listen to me and my orders. "Now."

(Isaac POV)

Did he just say what I think he said. Oh boy there is defiantly going to be a problem now.

**A/N Hey guys so here's the scoop, The king walks in and is insulted by Isaac's lack of respect for his authority so thinks the white diamond in Isaac's hand will give him leeway, but he'll have to get it from him first. Isaac on the other hand sees him as an arrogant fool that wants to take his key to fixing this world, and is now completely sure of his opinion on the king and will not give him the diamond, well willingly.**

**I have a new idea for the title, you'll see it in the update that comes with this chapter, and there will be sequel stories to follow this one. Sorry the chapter is so short, but my creative juices have dried out of my brain due to the summer heat so anyway see ya'll next chapter.**

**Favorite, follow, REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note 1

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have absolutely no creative juices in my brain anymore (sigh), but I have an idea to get the creative juices flowing again! School! School will use up all of the noncreative juices leaving only creative stuff in my brain, that's why updating is slow during the summer. Hopefully I will update more when the creative juices start to flow again. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to get them flowing again, I really don't want this story to die, so all your ideas and reviews are appreciated. Don't let the story get hurt for my sudden lack of creativity.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**


	5. The Blacksmith and The Enderking

**(A/N) Hello once again readers, this is a legitimate chapter, not an author's note, HURRAY! My creative juices are flowing again! But they are still an endangered species, so don't expect too many chapters for a while, got it? Good. Let's put a shout out to mayosoul, my second reviewer, my first alerter, and my first... favoriter? Well whatever word fits better there insert it. To answer maysoul's review:**

**There will be a twist, and an unreachable goal, so just bear with me trust me I have big things planned for the entire series, but the problem is getting there... Oh and to fix any confusion everybody is normal block-type Minecraft people.**

**Anyway enough chitchat, ON WITH THE LEGITIMATE CHAPTER!**

The New World Saga Book 1: Minecraft

Chapter 4: The Blacksmith and The Enderking

I could literally see the gears turning in his head and suddenly horrified I knew what he was thinking. And that thought wouldn't end well for me. It ended with me dead in a hole somewhere. I literally watched in slow motion as he formed the words to end my life, when there was some commotion from outside. Then a buff man entered, he wore an apron, and had thick leather gloves that were covered in scratches, and burns maybe? He had stubble instead of a beard, like he shaved it regularly. He had dark skin like he spent too much time, either facing lava, or a really hot furnace, he had short brown hair that laid flat on his head. I looked at the king for an explanation, but he was glaring at the intruder. If looks could kill our guest would be dead a thousand times over.

"Jacob," the king sighed "I thought I made it clear that no one was to interrupt me while I was interrogating the intruder."

"Yeah Darius, and since when did I ever start listen to you?" Jacob retorted. I immediately respected this Jacob more than I ever would Darius. Having successfully ticked Darius off, he turned his attention to me. He looked me up and down, his attention went to my right hand where the white diamond was concealed. "Hello whats your name?" He asked, he almost seemed sincere as if he actually cared about my name.

"I'm Isaac." I answered, "So, Jacob is it? I notice that you don't see eye to eye with this Darius guy."

Jacob laughed a full hearted genuine laugh "I haven't seen eye to eye with him since I denied his offer to be his royal advisor, and became a blacksmith instead." I knew instantly that I could trust him, and maybe Darius. Jacob stuck out his right hand to help me up, forgetting I had the white diamond hidden there, I grasped his arm firmly and he pulled me up. He very carefully slid the white diamond from my hand. But I realized this too late, and he held it with his left hand and blocked it from Darius' view with his right. He examined it with the precision of a professional. He stuck it in the pouch of his apron. We both turned our heads simultaneously to Darius, who seemed pretty upset. He kinda stomped out of the room and disappeared from sight. Jacob jerked his head motioning me to follow him. I followed him out of the building. The building that we were in was the large one with the book shelves. Which I didn't see at all in there, they must have been removed. I looked around at the houses and wondered witch one was Jacob's. I watched the local people go about their daily lives, trading, crafting, buying, ect. I looked left and saw Darius ride away on the mine cart, heading towards the castle probably.

(Darius' POV)

The nerve of Jacob. He is just so infuriating sometimes! The short mine cart ride to the castle was suddenly stopped by an enderman standing on the rails. Causing the mine cart to break and Darius to fall on his butt. Darius looked up to see a large enderman with a black crown on its head.

"E-enderking! W-what are you doing here?" Darius stuttered suddenly afraid, "I have already paid you for your protection. What more do you want?"

"The abnormally large enderman looked down upon the king. "I want the outsider." It spoke slowly as if not used to this language, "I want him now."

**(A/N) Dun! Dun! Dunn! Cliffhanger! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Anyway it's here so be happy. I have satisfied myself by getting this done. I actually thought it'd never get finished. I have so many big things planned for this story, I just can't find the right words to get me from point 'A' to point 'B'. Anyway that's all I have to say for now.**

**Review. Nuff said.**


End file.
